second hand of time
by arget delois
Summary: Aku mencintai Sasuke … aku juga mencintai Bara …. Aku tahu sesuatu tentang Sasuke secara tidak sengaja dari kenalanku di London, saat ini dia sudah meraih Nobel of Science yang dia impikan saat pergi belajar ke London.


**Second Hand of Time**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto)**

**Pairings : ****Sasuxfemnaru**

**Warning : Gak jelas & Gak nyambung.. Perubahan sifat chara, dan gak ada ninja2an!**

**Don't like, don't read! Don't flame either! so enjoyed this story... muah **

**Saporo, 16 juni 2023**

Hati yang tak menentu menunggu pesawat landing…

10 tahun berlalu sejak hari itu…..

Hari dimana langit mendung dan hujan pun turun tanpa kepingan kristal salju.

~hanya waktu yang tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya dalam kesunyian~

**Saporo, 16 juni 2013**

"Tunggulah disini Naru" hanya kalimat itu yang ingin Naru dengar dari kekasihnya yang akan pergi menempuh studi ke London.

Naru tak pernah mengungkapkan apa yang ia inginkan pada kekasihnya, hatinya ingin menjadi kuat untuk terus melindungi impian kekasihnya yang juga impian terdalam dirinya.

"Hei Saku, kau tahu baru saja Sasuke mengirimiku sms heheheh lihatlah manis sekali kan? Sudah seminggu ini dia tidak mengirimi aku kabar…." cantik sekali melihat wajah Naru yang bersemu merah sambil menimang hp ditangannya. Aku merasa iri pada Sasuke, hanya dengan mengirimi Naru sms saja. Naru sudah menderita sakit jiwa pertama.

"Saku, aku ingin sekali bertemu Sasuke. Kamu mau antar aku ke London?" Benar-benar gadis tolol, dia pikir London itu dekat apa?

~sakura disini tak pernah merekah, karena dingin? Atau karena terlalu sedih melihat gadis ditepi jembatan menunggu sang pengeran datang?~

"Saku, Saku, Saku … hari ini dingin ya? Tapi hatiku hangat Sasuke akan pulang sore ini, ya tidak lama sore dia akan pulang…..

kangen banget sama Sasuke heheheheh konyol ya?

Hei Saku, kenapa kamu hanya diam saja?

Ayo kamu juga cerita… bagaimana dengan Senpai Gaara?" Gadis ini benar-benar jadi banyak bicara bila mengenai Sasuke. Padahal dia begitu pendiam bila bersama orang tak dikenalnya.

Naru merupakan sahabat terbaikku sejak SMP. Dia manis, kekanakan, tapi jika orang tahu hatinya sangat lembut bagai salju.

"Sakuuuuuu…. Aku harus pakai baju apa? Pakaian dalamnya juga apa harus disesuaikan? Saku ayolah…. Sasuke dalam 2 jam akan datang" Naru ini benar-benar manis. Tak menyangka akan jatuh cinta seperti ini pada cowok, dahulu cueknya minta ampun. Urusan menolak cowok dia jagonya….

~Bunga Blueberry berkembang dengan indahnya dalam semak berduri~

"Saku … dia tak bisa menemuiku. Heheheheh aku sudah menunggu dia di Saporo, tapi dia gak datang…. Tapi Sasuke sms katanya dia cinta aku sampai kapanpun" wajahnya yang putih sedikt pucat karena menunggu di bawah salju. Hanya dengan sms dari Sasuke dia begitu senang. Entah apa alasan Sasuke melakukan ini pada Naru, padahal 3jam yang lalu Sasuke sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumahnya.

"Saku … Sasuke mengirimkanku buket bunga kerumah,,,, manis kan? Dia sekarang ada di Tokyo bersama keluarga besarnya." Naru, Naru sungguh gadis yang tabah.

~Opium Biru tidak tumbuh di Hokaido, Begitupun Noda takkan ada bila tak dibuat~

"Saku …. Aku gak tau lagi harus seperti apa?"

"Saku, Sasuke.. Sasuke minta hubungan ini berkhir…." Airmata jatuh kewajah dinginnya, bagai butiran embun di tengah malam musim dingin.

"Saku … aku telah merusak impianya, sebagai ganti aku akan buang semua impianku"

"Saku,,, aku ingin dia selalu sehat, dan berprestasi…" Naru, selalu tersenyum tapi diam-diam dia menangis. Dia mengajukan doa di kuil sebagai ganti impian dia mengorbankan jiwanya.

~sang waktu berputar dengan lambat terasa berat tuk bergerak~

"Saku, kita akan berpisah. Aku akan selalu menghubungimu…. Ja ne" hari itu kami berpisah melanjutkan hidup kami di dunia yang berbeda walau kami tinggal dikota yang sama. Naru seperti tenggelam dalam dunianya, hanya candanya yang tak hilang walau senyuman sudah lama hilang dalam dirinya. Akan tiba hari dimana dia akan tersenyum bagai malaikat seperti dahulu… semua orang merindukan senyumannya.

"Saku lihat… aku sexy kan? Heheheheeheh" Naru memperlihatkan badannya yang jauh lebih kecil dari sebelumnya. Dia tampak bahagia, tapi dengan senyum yang berbeda. Kini dia jauh lebih egois dari yang dulu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya? Hanya dirinya yang jadi pusat perhatian bagi dirinya sendiri.

"Saku … aku punya teman baru namanya Bara … dia sangat ramah… Naru sayang Bara" baru pertama kali mendengar kata istimewa itu lagi dari bibirnya, setelah sekian lama"

"Saku,,, sai kirim-kiriman surat sama Bara … dia tinggal di Kyoto. Dia pasien di sebuah rumah sakit dia daerah itu. Nanti aku akan tunjukan fotonya heheheheh dia lucu…." Naru menunjukan foto Bara padaku, Bara telihat sangat mirip Si Mawar Jingga pertama Naru …. Lucu melihat tingkahnya, tapi yang membuat senang adalah senyumnya perlahan kembali seperti dulu.

~in a distance time, should I love you?~

"Saku,,, Bara wa Aishiteru….." satu lagi kata ajaib dari bibir Naru.

~In a floppy time, I need you more~

"Saku,,, aku akan bertemu Bara … aku mau terlihat cantik ya Saku" saat menyisir rambut Naru adalah saat yang paling menyenangkan, harum rambutnya yang lembut, warnanya yang indah saat terkena matahari pagi….

"Saku …. Doki-doki desu" Wajahnya merona.

~In a hope….. till U come back~

" Hai… Saku, boku wa Bara desu." Sms pertama dari Bara, senang mengenalnya, seramah cerita Naru. Ada yang aneh dari Bara tak tahu apa….. ingin berlari menemui Naru dan menceritakan asumsiku. Tapi melihat Naru begitu bahagia…. Sangat bahagia jika disimpan saja.

~second hand of time, ambilah waktuku untuk menggantikan waktunya~

"Saku … manga ini sedih ya… tapi indah…. Aku juga begitu." Dengan senyum yang sangat tulus Naru mengatakan pendapatnya tentang cerita Ice and Dark. Tak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataanya, tapi dia terlihat sangat cantik.

"Keluarga Haruno disini….. apa? Ada apa dengan Naru?"

~Second Hand of Time, Amblilah waktuku untuk menggantikan waktunya~

~Di dunia penuh salju, salju turun perlahan. Menantimu dalam keheningan waktu. Menantimu memanggil jiwaku~

**Saporo, 16 Juni 2023**

"Saku …. Genki desuka?" suara yang tak asing terdengar, wajah yang tak asing pun tampak berbinar.

"Saku,,,,, kenapa kaget begitu? Naru mana?" dengan antusias cowok tadi menanyakan Naru. Padahal apa yang dilakukannya dulu pada Naru tak termaafkan sampai detik ini.

~Jika kamu tak pernah melakukan kesalahan , maka kamu takkan tahu arti kebenaran~

"Saku, aku Bara" pengakuan yang sangat berani tanpa ada rasa penyesalan.

~Secret make women women~

Dear, Saku ….

Hontou ni gomenasai, mungkin saat membaca surat ini kamu akan marah sekali pada diriku yang bodah ini.

Saku aku telah jatuh cinta dan selamanya akan begitu….

Aku mencintai Sasuke … aku juga mencintai Bara ….

Aku tahu sesuatu tentang Sasuke secara tidak sengaja dari kenalanku di London, saat ini dia sudah meraih Nobel of Science yang dia impikan saat pergi belajar ke London.

Mungkin kau tak tahu, sebelum ini aku membuat perjanjian di kuil kanon.

Kau tahu kan legendanya, aku mengajukan pertukaran…. Mata dibalas dengan mata

Gigi dibalas dengan gigi

Nyawa dibalas dengan nyawa

Aku cinta Sasuke sangat cinta

Kau tak percaya legenda itu, aku tahu…. Kau akan kaget saat aku ungkapkan rahasiaku.

Sudah lama aku menderita kanker darah… saat kita berpisah di teater waktu itu. Aku terus bolak-balik ke rumah sakit. Aku tau kamu marah karena mengira aku sangat sibuk sampai tak ada waktu dengan dirimu.

Saku … boleh aku minta tolong, karena waktuku takkan cukup, second hand of time tak bias menunggu lama.

Bara dan aku akan bertemu pertama kali di Saporo tanggal 16 Juni nanti, tolong kamu gantikan aku dengarkan ceritanya. Aku sangat ingin berjumpa dengannya

Dia yang selama ini menemaniku, memberiku semangat untuk terus bangkit.

Well, tak ada hubungannya dengan kuil kanon memang karena kau tak percaya ada perjanjian seperti itu.

Mungkin kau akan sangat-sangat marah Saku, aku tau itu… tapi aku bahagia Saku, sangat Bahagia tak ada beban atau dendam dihatiku.

Ahhh.

Kalau boleh aku egois, aku ingin bertemu Sasuke dan memeluknya sebelum aku pergi. Aku cinta dia.

Aku juga sangat menyayangimu Saku, oh ya jangan lupa pesanku.

Aku juga ingn bertemu Bara, Saku, sangat sayang Bara, cinta Bara juga.

Jangan menangis Saku,,,, karena aku bahagia.

Maaf tulisanku berantakan. Eheheheheheh ada yang ganggu sich… namida…

With love n hug

Naruto

~confuse memory~

"Saku, antarkan aku ke makam Naru" ekspresinya membuat aku takut, apa yang akan dia lakukan?

"Naru, Aishiteru" kata yang sangat indah tapi sangat terlambat untuk diucapkan, saat ini kemarahanku padanya hilang Naru … apa itu yang kamu mau? Angin berhembus membawa harum bunga Nadeshiko…. Ya aku tahu kau ingin begitu Naru.

~Di dunia penuh salju, semua pintu impian terbuka…. Bebas memasuki dunia impian dan memimpikan pangeran membalas cinta kita… perasaan cinta yang banyak berubah menjadi ribuan kelopak mawar~

~aku menunggu mu disini sayangku~

~Rubahlah hatiku menjadi kepingan bunga mawar~

~Sayangku aku datang membawa hati penuh mawar~

**London 31 Januari 2024**

Dear Saku ….

Waktu berjalan sangat cepat ternyata.

Mungkin penyesalanku saat ini terlambat, aku tahu kamu marah dengan apa yang terjadi pada Naru. Dan itu semua karena aku,,, aku tahu. Aku tak bermaksud membela diri tapi aku rasa Naru ingin tahu yang sesungguhnya. Di London aku tergoda oleh seorang wanita dan aku sangat membutuhkan perhatian saat itu, sementara Naru sangat jauh. Hatiku sakit saat aku mengakhiri semuanya dengan Naru. Sakit karena telah menodai kepercayaan Naru, sakit karena harus melepaskan Naru. Tapi aku tak ingin Naru tahu saat itu, dia akan sangat terluka. Waktu berlalu sangat cepat disini, begitu pun dengan gadis itu. Aku baru menyadari Naru yang sangat aku inginkan, saat aku tidak bisa menghubungi dia aku sangat-sangat menderita. Tapi tuhan sangat baik, dia mengirim lagi Naru padaku. Naru berteman baik dengan sahabatku, saat itu perasaanku sangat kuat dari sebelumnya…. Aku bertekad akan kembali pada Naru. Dan memulai dari awal lagi, namun aku kaget ternyata Naru sangat berbeda, aku takut di campakan oleh Naru. Aku takut… Sampai aku mempunyai ide untuk menjadi Neo Si Mawar Jingga pujaan Naru. Sukses….. aku sangat bahagia…. Naru menceritakan semua kesedihan, kegalauan, dan keadaan dia. Tapi dia tak pernah menyinggung tentang penyakitnya. Aku bisa mencurahkan kasih sayangku, cintaku padanya walau sakit sekali karena aku tak dapat memeluk, membelai, dan melihat wajahnya. Aku terlalu pengecut untuk memberitahukan siapa aku. Karena satu hal aku takut dicampakan. Saku, kau pasti muak mendengar kisahku. Tapi aku sangat terpukul saat aku kembali dan memutuskan tunjukan siapa diriku padanya, Naru sudah tidak ada lagi. Aku sangat sakit lebih dari yang kamu tahu. Saku,,, saat Naru mengatakan dia sudah tidak dendam pada siapapun aku sangat bahagia dan membayangkan dapat memeluk dirinya lagi. Tapi aku hanya bisa memeluk bayangnya yang tengah tersenyum. Saku, second hand of time tidak bisa mengembalikan waktu yang telah di tukar. Saat waktu berhenti jiwanya akan terkurung dalam keabadian…. Aku akan kesana memberikan hati penuh mawar. Saku,,, hontou ni arigatou.

With Hug

Sasuke/Bara

~Salju berjatuhan tanpa suara, salju yang indah bagai kelopak bunga~

**~REIKA~**

**~memaafkan~**

FIN

*Bara = Bung Mawar

*Reika = sejenis mawar tetapi tidak termasuk ordho mawar


End file.
